Shuffle: 18 Strums of a Love Song
by icyfox08
Summary: The fourth of eighteen one-shot stories of different couples in DC! Not completely songfic though!"I'll make you fall inlove with me" AokoKaito
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

Pairing: Shinichi & Ran

Title: Gotta Go My Own Way (HSM)

Shuffled 1

_Another color turns to grey._

Sighing deeply, she kept staring out the window. Like some medieval princess awaiting the arrival of her knight-in-shining-armor. Most likely, she was waiting in vain. The seasons were constantly changing. The colors were slowly fading. Change. The only thing constant in one's life.

Ah, that was not true. A year ago, the one thing constant in her life was her bestfriend. Her very bestfriend. That one person who could find her even when she hid herself. Who never stopped searching until she was found. The one who knew her so well, he could've filled a questionnaire about her and get a perfect mark.

_Sigh._

Where was that person? The one constant in Mouri Ran's life was no longer there. Disappeared. Not dead, no not dead. And for that she was grateful. Days never seemed fulfilling anymore. Upon waking up her mind would whirl to think of any menial task that she could accomplish that would tire her mind and body. Graduation was coming up. But she had yet focus on her mind.

Oh, she tried taking exams in different colleges. She tried to resist but consistent berating from her mother, father and Sonoko had pushed her into taking them. They didn't understand her. They didn't understand why she didn't long for college. A change of the scene. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to go to the same university as him. So that they could establish their routine since grade school. Argue on the way to school. Make up on the way home. If only she could establish their old practice she would cope with their classmates constant teasings about them being a married couple.

Along this line of thought she sighed.

The only thing keeping her here was the promise of his return. The promise she kept on for months and months of waiting, watching the leaves turn colors. Putting her life on hold.

She stood up when she heard the mail deposited.

A letter arrived. The letter she's been waiting for. The letter that may or may not contain the course of her next actions. Picking it up, she climbed up to her room, locked the door, sat on her bed and read.

Then re-read it skimming the lines.

"_Congratulations! We…"_

"…_passed and have fit the requirements of…"_

"_We will be happy to have you onboard our university while…"_

"_...your tickets are along this letter as agreed on your scholarship."_

"_We'll be glad to formally meet you soon."_

She passed. She didn't think she could have. She really did pass. She hoped taking the exam didn't mean she was going to pass. She secretly hoped she would fail. But the odds of her passing were terrific everyone had said. She chuckled under her breath as he had once said; she never did anything in half-measures.

They were right.

And now, she was going to do as she promised herself one autumn day after she sat and watched the leaves fall.

The leaves fell slowly as her thoughts twirled, zooming past corners.

She had no excuse now.

It was time to go.

She said nothing for the first few weeks. She acted cheerfully, she pretended. Like always. She'd already told her parents and they had agreed. Her parent **agreed.**

Nonetheless. She went to her graduation ceremony and when asked of her plans she murmured vague comments about their question. Deftly proceeding to change the subject. Not even Sonoko or Kazuha knew. No, it was a family matter. They'd know soon enough. She made her parents promise not to tell a soul her plans until she had left Japan.

The thought hit her hard. It was only now that she truly felt the harshness of leaving, while her fellow classmates were throwing their caps in the air.

Graduate. That was her now. A girl who had fulfilled from infancy 'till now a life in Japan.

A quiet figure looked at her. Simply looked and instantly knew something was horribly wrong. But she pretended so well. So used to pretending she was that her parents were almost convinced. During their family dinner celebration at a fancy restaurant, she smiled, she laughed, she teased but not once has she spoken of her plans. And the little boy grew more worried.

"I'm tired. So I think I'll retire for the night. Good night!" she said as they got home. Eri had stayed for coffee at the agency but as Ran seemed to be really tired they let her retire top her room. And so, the little boy also left for a good night's sleep. Unaware of the packing being done in the other room.

Numb. She'd gone numb. And that feeling would always be there now.

_Life keeps getting in the way._

She woke early. Too early for a child to be awake. Her father was awake though. Awake and ready to take her to the airport where her mom would bid her goodbye, tell her a few motherly advice because she was a young woman alone in a foreign country.

She left a single note on her bed. A note in a sealed envelope to be delivered once she was gone.

_Shinichi,_

_ Sometimes, I look in the mirror and barely recognize who stares back. A shadow maybe. A mere shadow._

_ I'm going to try to find who I am now._

_ Find my place in this world._

_ You'll be okay. You've always been okay even with me gone._

_ Keep safe._

_P.S. IV revolution_

_ Ran_

And when the person who wag deigned for this note read it, one could here a piercing cry so heart broken one cannot help feel his pain. The inconsolable lover left in the world alone. At least that was what it felt. Left behind. A taste of his own medicine. The cruel hand of fate lending another helping hand to his already dark world. Taking the only source of light. No connection to her. He tried, oh, how he tried futilely.

He called the number he pushed her parents to tell him. An eight-year old child demanding from grown ups the number of his Neechan. They called. Over and over but the number was void.

Most likely, she felt their red string so tangled up that she felt she had to cut it as the only way of saving it.

Behind the glasses, eyes of a desolated man struggled free. He packed his bags and left.

Days passed which turned to weeks to months to a year and another half.

London was busy as always. The usual hustle and bustle of a city. A woman with chocolate hair with dark honeyed strips caused by the sunshine strolled along the busy streets stopping at a newsstand. The eyes behind the sunglasses widened a bit but no other signs of surprise had shown in her cool face. The mask of a face. Emotions kept under lock and key had tried to reign free. And she struggled to keep them in. Struggled so hard even after all these years. She picked up the newspaper. Then, bought it and headed back the direction she came from.

As soon as she arrived at the boarding house, she met several women thudding down the stairs.

"Screaming bloody murder, I presume", she murmured to herself.

Then she heard the clatter of noises. The words, death, murder, poison and suicide notes. They echoed around.

No, she got away from that for now. Murder didn't follow her like a card cloud. She chuckled slightly remembering that it was with him when that happened. She stopped at the top of the stairs. Her breath quickened, he entered her dorm room in haste.

"When someone asks for me today, I'm not here. Please".

"Oh, sure, Ran. Not likely though since it's the middle of the week. No pup with a crush will come barging up the stairs", the blonde replied.

She locked her room for good measure.

She laughed at herself then. Just because he was the body magnet did not mean that he was the only one and that coincidence didn't happen. Picking up the newspaper, she skimmed it and as if the activity had drained her.

The photo was grainy but that was him. Her **Shinichi**. No, not hers. Never hers. NEVER. It was a stolen picture with his back leaning on the wall while he watched the arrest of the syndicate. His eyes, his lovely blue eyes burning with coldness. No, this wasn't how his cool, sea blue eyes normally were. She never saw him with these kind of eyes. It stated that after missing for four years, Kudo had been investigating. And worked with several of people, including, Hattori Heiji to bring the syndicate to justice.

She had one more year before she totally try to forget him. Not that she wasn't trying. She just couldn't. No matter how hard she tries and no matter how far away she was.

Eleven months later, came the letter. Short and direct to the point.

_Ran,_

_ He's getting married this Sunday. He told me to pass it on t you. You know how he is with words. You know, for that last moment. He'll want you there. His bride requested you be there too as Maid of Honor. As long as you're there it would be perfect"._

_Sonoko_

Enclosed were the details of the wedding, the date and time, color motif and venue. She squeezed her eyes shut. After so many years of not seeing her family of not being with them, she felt the pang of homesickness that she had never felt before. It was almost the end of her four year allowance. So much for giving him a period to come after her. _Baka._ Why did she ever think that he would. And now, he was getting married. Great. Just great. More heartbreak from him. But this time, she'd make sure that this break clean and that after this she would stay halfway 'round the world away from him permanently. She packed her bags ready to go home.

The bells were chiming. The bright morning of the wedding. But it seemed like she missed the wedding. No one was in the old church. It was set up for a wedding, yes, but no one was present. She missed it. She didn't know if she was relieved or a bit disappointed. This was supposed to have been the closure she needed to move on. But, apparently, fate had something else in store for her. She checked Sonoko's letter. The reception was supposed to happen at the restaurant at Beika tower. Her shaking hands dropped her purse and she picked it up wobbling. Sobs rising from her throat. _Stupid._

And a hand simultaneously reached for it.

"Ran", he whispered.

**Her dream**. Only hers. And this scene was going to turn into a nightmare. She stared hard. A few years had matured him. He was dressed in wedding finery. His blue, blue eyes melted her in an instant.

_**Her Shinichi.**_

"You were supposed to have married me!" she sighed beneath her breath.

She gasped when she realized she said it out loud. In horror, she ran down the aisle but he caught her wrist before she escaped.

"I wish I could."

"Of course you don't! If you did you could have married me! You could have."

"You were gone. You didn't even tell me goodbye."

"How could I? You were never there! NEVER." Now that she knew was a lie. He was there when it counted. **Always** there for her.

He remained silent.

"Did you think it was funny to invite me here? How could you be so cruel? How could you? You knew how much I love you and still you continued to hurt me. Over and over and I just allowed you because I thought I had a chance. But I didn't, did I? Because a year after you came back as some big hero you were going to marry someone else. I gave you four years. You didn't even call. Not once. Just one call. Did I get that? No. You left me alone. I thought I meant more to you even though we were just friends. Too bad I hoped. Too bad." She lowered her face to avoid his eyes.

"Four revolutions". She jerked her head up.

"Four revolutions. Four years. Four revolution of the earth around the sun. I gave the only star in my life four years to find herself. And I decided that when those four year were up, you were going to be mine, fair or foul", he replied. His eyes pleading him. Not a hint of a joke in his tone.

"That was what I've decided."

"But, but. But. You didn't even bother to check up on me. Not once".

"That's because I knew how and where you were for the last three years, and this last year, I always knew where you were and with whom."

'How?"

He shrugged his shoulders. A casual gesture but his next words proved just how serious he was.

"I attended the same university that you did. I watched out for you. I wanted to approach you but I knew that you would've left if you knew I was there."

"But you're getting married today!"

"I am? Who told you? I've known who I wanted to marry years ago. She didn't know it though. But she is mine and I wouldn't marry anyone else other than the person I love. Unfortunately though, she's been away at university for four years and she just returned." A smirk on his lips.

"But… But… You and, um, but. Sonoko said- ".

"No, I didn't! I said **he **was getting married today', she replied pointing to the chapel doors. A lot of people she knew were going inside the church in formal clothes. And her heart stopped. She was pointing at her dad who had her mom on his arms. To happy for words, she ran and hugged them both.

A few hours later Ran was staring out the window. A pair of arms surrounded her. It took hours of explaining. He had conspired with Sonoko so that she'd come home. Her anger had abated. Now with her parents' guest at the background, both of them stared ahead.

"I've missed you so bad."

"So, did you find out who you were for the past four years?" Shinichi asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"I did. I found out that I was completely yours."

She turned around in his arms, tiptoed and kissed his lips. Home, she was home.

She never did find the 'good' in 'goodbye'. Now she knew why she didn't.

_AN: Kinda dark in the beginning? I pressed the mushy-gooey-gooey love stuff button on the keyboard XD Sorry. I intended it not to have too many conversations focusing in feelings and vague chatter. I didn't plan on it being this long though, but once I got writing I couldn't just stop and minimize. This is just a challenge I set up myself so it had no rules except that I write thru whatever song came up. I'm turning eighteen this December so I told myself that I should at least write eighteen new stories. I'm not a fan of HSM so I don't' know why I had that on my playlist. Hope you enjoyed reading. Click the button below and review please! Merci beaucoup! 3_


	2. Baby Girl

Pairing: Kogoro & Eri

Title: Baby Girl (B2K)

Shuffled 1

Another chance at forever

_All I can think about is you. The way you say you love me too._

"I love you."

He ran faster. He couldn't catch up with her. He wasn't fast enough. Not good enough. A few more and she'd be gone forever. So he sprinted faster. And faster until he didn't feel his legs anymore. But that didn't matter. Not one bit. What mattered was catching up to her.

One more chance.

One last chance and suddenly he was falling. Falling endlessly calling out her name but his voice was hoarse. She was nowhere in sight now. And just before his body hit the ground, he heard a sharp ringing.

He shot up, sitting straight. The bed sheets were all tangled up. Another dream. Nightmare. But that dream was real, she wasn't there anymore. He was too late. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so he went to prepare for the day ahead. Lately it seemed that nothing was worth waking up to. Well, almost.

But her words were still ringing in his ears.

_I love you._

But she didn't. Because if she did, she'd still be here. Right where he could put his arms around her waist and tell her just how he felt no matter how unlikely his male ego would let him declare it. Unmanly words but still true. Even when he closed his eyes, he could still see her eyes sparkling with recently blossomed love. Undeniably. And they thought it would be the forever kind of love though both of them refused to say it out loud, At least he did. But apparently, she didn't or she wouldn't have walked out and left him.

With his thoughts under control, he moved to proceed with his usual routine ignoring the photograph beneath his desk drawer. Resisting temptation. It was a slow day. He didn't have much to keep his mind away. Then, the phone rang

"Hello is this Mori-san?"

"Yes".

"We believe we have your wife here. Right now she is unconscious you should come down here right away".

"I'm on my way", he replied without preamble.

Then the caller rattled on the details of the hospital.

He was there in record time. Of course, nothing could've kept him away from Eri. The respondent met him at the door upon recognizing which Mori he had been talking with on the phone.

"Mori-san. I didn't realize it was you-"

"Eri. Where is she?"

"She's just come out of surgery, sir".

"What happened?"

"Well, you see. There was a bank robbery. She was one of the hostages but she refused to keep quiet when one of the robbers started harassing the teller." The respondent thought he heard the word 'stubborn' from Mori's mouth. "She took the robber head on, with what witnesses had told us very impressive and lethal judo moves, but she wasn't aware of the robber's partner hidden in the hostages and failed to see the oncoming attack. She was the only one hurt and it could've turned bad if your wife wasn't there."

Kogoro was cursing under his breath. She suddenly strode to the room that was directed to him. Shocked he clearly was for there lay Eri. Her dark blonde hair in soft curls, a disturbed frown marred her eyebrows as her lips were in the middle of the act of screaming. She was so beautiful and so utterly defenseless. He sat down at the edge of the bed. Tucking wisps of hair from her face tucking them into her ears.

She gasped awake. He froze. Immediate recognition on Kogoro's face. A soft gasp escaped her lips. And suddenly, she clung to his ne ck murmuring that she thought he'd never see him again. And he almost chuckled. That was his line right there. Eri seemed to have wakened to a period in time where Kogoro was hers alone. He was her loving, stubborn husband. Before she awoke, she dreamt that she would never see him again. That he was the one who wad a knife plunged within him. That the last time they'd spoke to each other was through gritted teeth. And mocking smiles knowing that when they meet again the same would happen but there would always be underlying warmth between them. She sharply pulled her hands off his neck.

"Eri".

"What're you doing here?" she asked as she put her glasses on. Something to hid her fears that he could oh so easily in her eyes if he looked.

"I'm actually here to take you home", he said. He wasn't asking, he was commanding. And suddenly Eri found the strength to argue and drive her point home. Only, this was one argument Kogoro would never let her win.

The days rolled a bit too fast for Kogoro's taste. But soon, Eri was on the mend. A very speedy recovery. Too speedy. He needed more time. Time to be with her. To convince her that she belonged here. Next to him. Always.

What? What was he saying. They separated ways for a very good reason. Though he couldn't recall what, but still it had to be a very good reason. And with that he decided that he had to not feel anything. To be able to let her go once she was good and well. Distance. Yes, that was it. Stubbornness was innate to him. He had decided. Nothing good will come if he changed his mind. It was hard but he had to let her go. She just wasn't happy with him. He wasn't the one who would make her happy. He once thought that he'd be able to do so. He liked making her mad, she was very beautiful when she grew mad and threw tantrums around. But she was stunning when she smiled. The ice queen melted. But that was a long time ago. A long, long time. But then again, she was here now and he'd seen her smile and laugh like before. So, maybe, just maybe, they could resume their roles. They had rolled back into places after a week or so. Like the forever arguing husband and wife. Like the always competing high school students they once where.

He looked at her sleeping face. So incredibly tender when sleeping, almost ethereal.

_He loved her so very much. _

It him like a punch in the gut. And tomorrow he'd tell her. Tell her and show her just how much. Because ever since he got her here it felt like joining the living once again. Nothing that drinking and gambling could have ever fulfilled. _He loved her_.

_I love you._

He kissed her on the forehead. And with that thought wrapped around his head. He fell asleep with a Mori Eri in his arms.

WHERE WAS SHE?

He woke up at dawn to find her already gone. Her things no longer there. No trace of her things around their apartment only the faint smell of her. Damn it. She left again. He quickly dressed and searched the rooms. No Eri either. Just when he was about to- No. he wouldn't think about it now. He'd find her first.

"Good morning. Is Kisaki-san there? I need to talk to her", he said determinedly. He waited a bit before the voice on the line replied.

"I'm so sorry but you missed Eri-san. She's on her way to the airport right now. Or she might even be there by now. Will you leave a message that I could-"

"Where is Eri going?" he replied. His voice cutting daggers. Another silent moment.

"Is this Kogoro-san?"

"Yes",

He heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"The case she was working on got involved internationally. So, she had to leave due to her client. I called earlier to tell her we'd be sending someone since she was still recovering but she refused. She'll be catching the 10am flight. Good luck!", then she hung up.

After a few seconds of realizing and digesting the information he froze. She was leaving him yet again. After trying to patch everything up she was walking out on their marriage yet again. A lot similar like the last time but this time he was doing something about it. He was getting her back even if he had to crawl on his knees and beg.

The airport was too crowded but he spotted her right away. With her no-nonsense hair pulled into a bun, her smart corporate suit and very professional looking briefcase she had captured his attention so effortlessly. But she was already moving a way. Her determined chin tipped high like the regal queen that she was. And he knew that there was a very large percent that he would be shot down. But he had to try. If she passed through the airlines security it would get very difficult to stop her.

"Eri", he whispered beneath his breath.

"Eri.", a little louder. He was losing her yet again.

"Damn it. ERI, WAIT!" he shouted as loud as he could. Heads were turning. Curiosity was humming. But he didn't care. Only he and she existed right now. He was closer. She turned her head towards the voice.

She couldn't believe it _he_ was here. He came after her.

He came after her. And that thought went running and screaming inside her head.

"Kogoro. What are you doing here?"

"I-" He was breathless. He breathed in and out. Until he could speak again.

"I'm not very good at words. I don't have enough charm to talk you into things you don't want to do. But I will be honest. And I'd like for you to hear me out." He grabbed her left hand and held it tight.

_You know I still care for you. You know that I will love you forevermore. _

"Please stay. Stay with me. Don't leave me again", he murmured looking her directly in the eyes.

The words were spoken so low and with so many people it would have been impossible to hear. But she heard them anyway. At first elation broke through her thought and suddenly, doubt was there.

"Why?" She clenched her right fist. "What difference would it make? We've already proven once that we can't live together. We'd drive each other mad. I refuse to do so once again. We're not a couple of teenagers falling head-first into the throes of love. We're both thinking adults who took on the challenge of marriage and found that we didn't suit. Why?" Her eyes closed tight. She held back the tears that she felt coming.

"Because I've realized that I couldn't live without you. Even living just a couple of minutes away was torture. What more if you put oceans between us?" he bent on one knew.

As she realized what he was doing she found it really hard to keep her tears in check. He wasn't really doing this now, was he? This was a public airport for goodness sake. They could wind up in the front page of the newspaper.

"Stand up. Quick. Stand up."

"No. Let me do this." Kissing the knuckles of her left hand he continued. "I know you think this would be mad. I know you feel disappointed at times. But please let me make this right. I love you. I have never openly said this. But I do. And with all his people seeing just how much of a fool I was to let you go I need you to take another chance with me. Not for Ran's sake but for ours. Give us another chance. I might not be perfect but I will always do my best never to disappoint you again. I know we'll argue a lot but I look forward to the times that we make up then repeat the process yet again. Because I know we wouldn't love each other without our constant bickering there."

She was speechless and when she got her voice back she could only say his name a dozen times and hug her fiercely. Her face nestled in his chest and tears flowing from her eyes. He kissed her hair and softly and lead them to the car.

After a great deal of running away she was finally being led home.

_AN: If you've read my other fic you'd notice that I deliberately put Ran out of the picture. Well, this is so because I wanted Eri and the ever-stubborn Kogoro to realize that even without her meddling they could quite inexplicably be together again. I don't think I'd be able to finish this before my birthday T.T My muse has run away with another writer *world crumbles* and the fact that I have classes. I do believe this one was rushed. Gomenazai. But, thank you for reading anyway. I'll make it up to you, dear readers! Ja ne!_


	3. You Belong With Me

Pairing: Kazuha & Heiji

Title: You Belong With me (Taylor Swift)

Shuffle 3

"_Been here all along so why can't you see?"_

There they were again. Some emotion, maybe cross between pain and seething anger squeezed her young teenage heart. The emotion seemed to attach itself tight unto her fragile organ and no matter what she did it didn't seem to be able to dislodge. Her fist clenched tight as she moved out of sight. Her mind blanked again, numb. That was what she felt.

"Let me get that for you, Nami-chan. I'll carry your books", he said.

"Sure", the pretty girl replied. Then left her book and left in a flurry of batting eyelashes.

He struggled to regain balance as tons of books were added to his collection of books.

A pair of green eyes met hers as she walked towards the door to leave.

"Hey Kazuha".

"Oh. Hey Heiji. Are we still going on Friday?"

"Are we still-? What? What are we doing?"

"Nevermind", she replied nonchalantly. She left feeling like a child whose balloon popped suddenly. She strode towards the door. She heard him call out but she strode purposely and soon she was running. _Out of sight, out of mind. Right_?It had to be true.

She had very ungenerous thoughts about Heiji's _'new girl'. _But she kept it to herself. They've been steady for two months and Heiji focused most of his attention and time towards sweet Nami-chan. She spent lunch break on her own. She always had too much food in her bento because she unwittingly keeps on forgetting that Heiji doesn't eat with her anymore.

After a few calming breaths she went back to homeroom only to find that Heiji and some of the others were talking about her.

"Hattori-san, I must say we were pretty surprised that you started dating Nami-chan. We always thought yet was you and Kazuha-chan", a boy from her class inquired.

"No, no. Kazuha and I are just friends. Who'd like a tomboy like her anyway?" he replied.

"A lot of us would! She's not a tomboy. She's sweet and very pretty." A pretty good looking guy from her class replied.

He snorted. "Sweet? Pretty? Are you sure were talking about the same person here? Kazuha is such a guy!"

There and then she decided her presence to be known. But oddly enough the feeling of wanting to hit something that came along with the hurt didn't appear she just felt oddly detached. She entered the room sank down the chair of her seat and placed her head on her folded elbow on the desk the closed her eyes. It hurt. And if she opened her mouth she's say something she'd totally regret.

"Hey Kazuha", he whispered. She ignored him. But after a few more calls she got irritated.

"Yes, Hattori-san?" she replied in her sweetest voice that lacked warmth. The underlying coldness was colder than the Arctic Ocean itself.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No. I'm not."

"You sound like it. Listen, I'll treat you out for okonomiyaki later. How about we-"

"Heiji-chan!' A trilling voice exclaimed.

"Heiji-chan, we should definitely go out later. I found this really cute store that recently opened that sells great clothes", Nami-chan exclaimed.

Kazuha gritted her teeth. The voice was like nail on chalkboard. "Your girlfriend is calling you for you, Hattori-san. It was nice talking to you. Bye".

He left quickly as he was 'summoned' by his new girlfriend. And she hated him for it. Heiji never left her for anyone else except dead bodies and Kudo-kun. Knowing Heiji never felt anything other than sisterly love for her was depressing. But she'd always known but that never sopped her from hopping.

A few weeks have gone by and it had turned from distraughtful to downright depressing. And she found she'd gone icy. Heiji had talked her only about school stuff. The daily trips home, weekly outings were soon forgotten. No more all night phone calls and fights that didn't make sense. It was as if their time together didn't exist anymore. As if Heiji didn't exist.

And she felt like she didn't live anymore but merely existed.

"Ah. Toyama-san. Sensei asked if you could come to her office now. She wanted to ask you some things."

She froze. Toyama-san? Heiji didn't call her that! She turned around. It was his voice, his face but it wasn't _her_ Heiji anymore. He was _Nami's HEIJI._

"Sure thing, Heiji", she smiled.

"Uhm, okay Toyama-san".

_Toyama-san._

And there she understood. And there she made the decision.

The whirlwind started.

" Who's Toyama-chan dating now?" a girl from her class asked. Catching on gossip.

"I don't know. I lost track. She doesn't date the same person twice. Though, I still don't believe that Toyama-san is like that. She was never like that before". Her friend replied.

"Oh, I think it was when hattori-kun was-" And Kazuha finally couldn't let the conversation continue.

"I'm dating Kaeda-san." She smiled and left.

_Unfeeling._

She was unfeeling. And she dated to try and get her feelings back. It was quiet a reputation. Having never dated a guy thrice and it seemed that no reputation could lessen the supply of guys willing to date her. Never having been interested before in dating, she supposed she should be flattered. But she wasn't rebelling. No. her grades were great. Excellent enough to get into a good university. Good enough to study abroad. She had a great social scene and wonderful social life and she still felt empty. Nothing seemed to fill the void.

She lifted her head too late. Books tousled and she fell to the ground.

"Oh." Awkwardly sprawled unto the floor. She felt it. Her weight was caught by her ankle that was twisted in shocking agony.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I was just… distracted", the guy replied.

_No. _

He was fussing over her ankle so much that he had yet to look at her. But she recognized him immediately.

"I just. Something bad just happened. The girl I was dating, we broke up and-"

"Why should that concern me?" she murmured cynically. She saw the exact moment Heiji recognized her.

"Kazu- . Toyama-san."

"Yes?"

A long awkward silence.

Without a word he carried her. Tucking her body into his, both legs swinging on his arms. Her arms on automatic as she wounded them around his neck. The he strode to the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry, Kazuha-chan. But it seems like you won't be walking around for a week or so. No bones are dislocated from what I can tell it's a very nasty sprain and putting weight on it is probably a very bad idea. You should probably rest here and I'll put in a notice for your teachers. Okay? Hattoti-kun can take you to a hospital for good measure."

"But, I can't be-"

"No buts, miss. Besides, you have plenty of visitors to keep you occupied", she said as she pointed at the door where it seemed an impossible amount of people have gathered.

"Listen, Toyama-san, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault."

It was a very rare day when Hattori Heiji apologized.

"It's okay. It was an accident." She turned her head away as if dismissing him already.

He was about to protest again but she ahd already stopped listening. She had a blindingly warm smile for everyone who visited her, everyone but him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'll take good care of you, Kazuha-chan!"

"I'll feed you fruits daily!"

"...nurse you back to health."

"…party after you've recovered."

"Can I visit daily?"

"You can borrow my notes!"

She gave all of them a generous smile. She smiled, laughed and tease as both girls and boys cajoled her.

"Toyama-san. I-" Heiji started.

Kazuha froze. And that was when she realized that she was distancing herself from him.

"How about our Saturday date? Kaede-san asked.

"She's busy. Toyama, we're going to the hospital. NOW."

The next thing she knew she was being lifter again to be tucked into a taxi and driven to a hospital.

The elevator opened and they stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, Kazuha."

Surprised she looked up. Sitting in a wheel chair made it difficult to look into his eyes. There was a tenderness that seemed to glow beneath his green eyes. Breathtaking. He was breathtaking. And suddenly, her walls came crashing down.

"Heiji. I-". She shook her head. She promised herself she wasn't going to do this. One apology wasn't going to make this better.

"Heiji. Tell me what happened earlier."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"We broke up. We had difficulties we could never surpass. So we decided to end it. She said a few home truths and I realized them for the truth that it really were."

It started again from there. She became Kazuha the best guy pal a guy could want. From bestfriend to classmate, then stranger to comfort friend. Those were her only roles given to her by the guy she's been in love with since for forever.

"Hey, Kazuha. I've beaten your high score! Gimme my prize."

A pack of chocolate cookies hit his face. Heiji was lying on his back playing a game on her laptop. A normal Friday night. _Normal._

"Lock the door when you leave, will you?" she replied as she struggled to lace her boots,

"Pfwer shoo ngoing?" he asked as he munched.

"I have a date. I don't want to be late."

"A date?" he shouted. The former contents of his mouth spilled on the bed sheets. "You're cleaning that up", she added.

"Date? At this hour? It's dangerous. And what the heck are you wearing? You might as well go out naked! It's so short you'll freeze to death!" he continued to rant.

"this is what's in today! What would you know about fashion?" she shouted back,

"In? The skirt if barely four inches! And who the heck are you even meeting? D'ya know how late it is? Only perverts are out at this hour", he pursed his lips.

"It's barely seven!"

"What's the point? After two dates your leaving him anyway!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" he breathlessly asked.

The point was, she conceded, it kept her mind of Heiji.

"What do you know? I might date him longer and may be actually be his girlfriend! I'm not that unattractive".

But as soon as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Because he was just another substitute for someone she couldn't have.

For a moment, Heiji was speechless because he suddenly realized just what it was he felt. He was **jealous. Utterly jealous.** And after that realization he felt an alarming raise of rage.

"You only date guys for two times and discard them like rubbish!"

"So? They know so from the start! It's not like I'm hurting them. It's casual fun. What do you care? I'm a tomboy as you've said. I shou-"

"I didn't mean that." His voice was so low. He didn't know if she heard because she was quickly out the door by then.

"Date _me"._

"What?" She looked at him as if he grew two heads that moment.

"I know the risk of dating you. Why can't you date me?" Heiji asked.

_Because I'm inlove with you._

She was stunned. He did not just say that. Did he? She thought about it. _A chance._ And suddenly, she knew she had only one answer.

"No".

"No?"

"No. I won't." she replied in a hushed voice.

"Why won't you? I asked. I know the consequences. What's the difference?"

She tossed a card that should be played if she wanted to keep her resolve to not tell Heiji.

"Because you're my bestfriend."

"BUT, I DON'T WANT TO BE **JUST** YOUR BEST FRIEND. _I don't_. I like you having my back. I like our stupid fights. But I never liked being treated just as a childhood friend or a cherished best friend. I want you to be mine so that I would have _right_ to be jealous. Especially at times when I want to drag you by your ponytail away from any guy who wants to talk to you. I want to be your last thought at night and the first at mornings. "

He was out of breath but he wasn't done yet and she to astonished to even close her mouth.

"I've always loved you and I was too stubborn to admit it because I knew it would ruin our friendship. I may be an idiot who chases after criminals with no qualm of being hurt but I didn't want you to turn away from me."

"But Nami-chan-. You dated her. You replaced me with her "

"I didn't. I wanted my brain sidetracked. I kept thinking of making you mine. Every minute of every day. So, I tried what I could to keep you safe from me because I knew I was no great catch. She was the exact opposite of you. I didn't know that you'd turn me away."

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Kazuha."

And because words weren't enough. She lunched herself into his arms and held him tight. And soon, Heiji hugged her right back. Tight. And afraid to let go. A moment they both knew would last as long as they can remember.

"I'm still waiting for a reply", Heiji said as he raised his eyebrow in that cocky way she loved.

"What?" she replied innocently?

Heiji knew all her _ticklish _spots and therefore she was vulnerable.

"Okay. Okay. I love you too. But then again, I always knew that you belonged to me." She gave him a a smirk.

"Yes, I belong to you and only you."

He kissed her right on the mouth that melted all her insides and she knew this was right.

_I update late I am sorry. I was busy these last weeks because I had to organize my debut. Now, I'm back. This one is for one of my closest friends, Chiie! I hope you enjoyed it. Will update as soon as again. Reviews help boost me up :D Ja ne!_


	4. Back at One

**Back At One **(Brian McKnight)

_"Cause you know you got the key to my heart."_

Shuffle 4_  
><em>_  
>Disclaimer: I borrowed my characters from the awesome Gosho Aoyama. If I owned them, they wouldn't be quite as awesome as they are. And I wouldn't have shared Kaito with Aoko. *EvilSmirk*<em>

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken, young miss?" a very playful voice asked. <em>Ah, that infamous line. <em>She considered lying and saying that her husband was coming back at any moment. But instead she shook her head and kept her eyes on her hands that rested on the bar.

"_So_, tell me, why a beautiful young lady is all alone in this place?" he asked.

"I'm waiting", she replied. Which was _technically_ true.

He was staring at her, she knew. Her peripheral vision wouldn't have allowed that to go unnoticed. "Waiting for what or should I ask for **whom**? There are dozens of activities bound to be present in a luxury cruise ship. **Yet, **you sit here."

"I don't see how any of this is _**your**_ business, sir." She looked up to meet the most ocean-like pair of blue, blue eyes.

"Indeed."

__

_Silence._

Her curiosity won.

"So, what are _you_ doing here instead of enjoying those dozens of activities on board?" she murmured. His bangs needed a haircut because it fell on his eyes. He tousled it a bit making it look incredibly untameable. And she very, _very _much wanted to run her fingers through those dark locks.

"Oh. _Me? _I'm actually looking for a thief", he replied cheekily.

"Really, now? What was stolen? You fully intend to get it back, don't you?"

"Why do you think I'd take it back? And to answer your question, I have no intention to get it back". He looked at her curiously, "You know, I think you're my thief."

"_**What?**_" She stared at him, hard. "You must be joking, sir! I have not _nor_ have I ever been a thief, I assure you. And implying otherwise is _insulting."_

"Nay, madam. I'm pretty sure that you are, in fact, the thief I have been looking for. Please, kindly admit that _you_ stole _my_ heart, siren."

He said all this with such intensity. And, not so much of a smirk that she was willing to believe him.

"You… You…**Rogue**! You silver-tounged-" she looked at him, startled.

"I am not kidding. Now, please, you must be tired."

"Tired?"

"Yes, quite tired. You've been running through my mind since I first laid eyes on you. So, I assumed you must be tired."

Amazed and trying really hard **not** to laugh she stood up.

"Good day to you, sir." She started walking away, keeping the giggles in.

"Wait!" he stood up quickly and grabbed her wrist. "At least, _let_ me keep you company until what you're waiting for is here. We can watch the fireworks later."

"With you?"

"Uhm. Yes. If you don't mind being with me 'till what your waiting for comes. I **could** stand a foot or two away from you so you could have your space. I mean, there are a lot of advantageous men in this ship. I could stay guard. You know, keep watch." He said, _faultlessly_ convincing.

She knew she was throwing caution to the wind, "Well, I _guess_ that would be okay".

"Perfect. I shall be the very example of being a gentleman", he bowed.

The ballroom was the most popular place in the ship. Perfect place to be seen if one was out on a scouting mission for new flings but most where there as a group or couple having a good time. Everyone knew the steps of the song that was being played by the band. It was still afternoon so not a lot of people where dressed up. Just people practicing in the afternoon for the ball the following night. She awkwardly stood aside as the gentleman escorting her was currently _trying_ to get away from a crowd which seemed **very** determined to keep him there. She turned her attention back to the semi-crowed dance floor wishing she knew the steps, the rhythm was already swaying her at her feet. She closed her eyes for a second imagining being swept off her feet. And suddenly, _she was_.

"May I have this dance, milady?", he asked. It was fantasy-like and who was she to ruin it.

"Of course, dear gallant sir, as long as you keep your distance". Then she curtsied and he bowed.

He held her very, **very** close. As he whispered, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I'll teach you. Just follow my lead and I won't let you fall", he whispered at her ear making her shiver slightly.

She was twirled, slid, pinned by his arms as they glided across the floor. It was **magical. **That was it. The only way to describe it. Despite the fact that it was in the afternoon, she was imagining a very all-out ball wherein she was the girl chosen by the prince to be **his** for the night.

A chuckle came out of nowhere. She was suddenly back to reality wherein she hadn't noticed that they've already stopped dancing and he was looking at her in such a manner that made her blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said."

"Nevermind". He grinned. "Let's explore this place. Come on".

Apparently, there really was **alot** to do on this cruise ship. It was like a giant sports club for the elite. And they jumped from one sport to another. Swimming. Volleyball. Fencing. They even tried yoga just for the heck of it.

"I guess it wasn't good to put you in competitive sports. I'm beat. Literally, _and_ figuratively. You can be deadly with a sword. You could have killed me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not **that** bad!"

He chuckled.

He shook his head and gave her a lopsided grin.

"We should head back to the cabins if you're tired. Come on, I'll walk you there."

_No, no, no! They can't. She wasn't ready to let him leave yet!_ But nonetheless, she allowed herself to be escorted back to her cabin.

Orange light filtered through. The sun was setting. She couldn't help herself. She ran to the end but didn't quite reach the end. She was a bit frightened that she'd fall off.

He grabbed her hand and half-dragged her to the edge. She gripped his hand tight and shouted like mad, "I am the King of the Sea!" Then followed it with a full laugh.

"_King of the Sea_?What? You're Poseidon now?" he asked.

"Try it! It feels amazing. Just like Titanic, _I_ think."

__Forgetting her earlier fear of falling overboard, she behind him and stretched his arms wide supporting his weight as if her weight could hold his own.

"Just shout whatever you feel. It is breathtaking and fun. Try it."

"I am 26, you know. **Not**, 15." But he played on.  
>He could smell her sweet scent, standing close to her as he was. It was a very feminine scent with a hint of spice. Yes, that was her. Sweet with a dash of something refreshing. <em>Breathtaking. <em>The wind was caressing her hair like gentle hands, her face uncluttered with cosmetics.

"What now, milady?" He was staring at her funnily. Apparently, he hadn't noticed that he had been staring for a long time.

"What am I supposed to do? If you're King of the Sea, am I supposed to be Queen?" he asked mischievously.

"No, _silly_, Shout anything you like. A secret or a wish.

"I can't think of anything right now."

Then he started to withdraw back.

"Okay. Let's get back now", she quietly said.

The rest of the trip was conducted in silence.

"Good night, milady". She was expecting a good night kiss. But, she was disappointed.

"Good night".

The ocean was gently slapping against the ship. This was what woke her up. No, it wasn't anything unusual. It was just that tonight, something called out to her. The moon probably. She felt a very strange, _yet_, utterly familiar connection with it. She looked up and she saw the bright stars shining merrily down at her. They were very pretty. She could look at them all night. Sleeping under the stars was nice. And _that_ was hen it hit her.

She gave a very unladylike scream and sat up.

"Hey!"  
>She turned her head too fast.<p>

"Ugh. Hey".

"You awake?"

"I _think _so".

He sat on the rail of the deck, dressed in a tux that made him look so dashing. So **very** dashing.

"I know I will regret asking but, what am I doing here?"

"You asked me to do something earlier. I decided to do it now." He said nonchalantly.

"Here goes. I love you, Kuroba Aoko, with all my heart. From the deepest of the earth to the farthest heaven above." He yelled the last part. Then quietly, "Happy fifth anniversary to us. You have made me so happy and I couldn't possibly ask for more. Each added year is bliss." She sat there speechless.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't cold at all despite the tank top and pajama bottoms. She looked down only to find herself in a beautiful gown that seemed made for her and **only** her.

"Happy anniversary, Kaito. I love you so much more".

"Not possible", he murmured before he kissed her.  
>She pulled away a bit from his mouth.<p>

"I love you from the deepest of the earth to the farthest heaven above,_ and back_." Then kissed him again.

"_Clever minx". _The next kiss proved to be more promising.

"Wait. You were wrong."

"I am _hardly ever_ wrong."

"Yes, you are! At least this time you are!" She gave him a sly smile.

" I don't like this smile. There's something you're not telling me. Like a minefield I am headed straight to danger."

"Oh, you'll love this one. And you get to wait for a few months, a measly five months, Otou-san."

And for once, Kaito was glad he was glad that he wasn't _always_ right. Sometimes, things could go from good to better and maybe best. His infamous poker face fell hard. He yelled, he whooped, he congratulated himself then began to start worrying just as Aoko predicted.

"Best anniversary, so far", then grinned the way she loved most.

"Beats the last one where we got stranded at a snowy cabin practically naked", Aoko replied.

"Nah. That was one of my bests". Then leaned in for a heart-wrenching kiss.

**_Whack._**

"Pervert".

Then an array of fireworks exploded.

"Oh. They are magnificent." She said as she looked up in awe.

Of course they were but none of them was as magnificent as his wife under the pale moonlight like Aphrodite herself as she emerged from the sea foam.

"You are so _heart-breakingly beautiful_".

She smiled. Kaito had once again made her fall in love with him **all over again**. 

* * *

><p><em>Ta da!<br>__I feel like I just did a magic treat.  
><em>_Yep, I am still alive **and **kicking, or maybe we should say writing.  
><em>_School has kept me away, sadly.  
><em>_Hey Asian-kid, Happy Birthday! This one is yet again, for youuuu!_

_Please excuse my poor writing habit of not updating enough.  
><em>_Tell me what you think.  
><em>_By the way, I love you Kaito! There! I just **had** to say it.  
><em>JA NE!


End file.
